Suicidate
by marcii'kaulitz'cullen'uchiha
Summary: Ella una psicóloga reconocida, inconforme con su vida social; El una gran trauma de chico lo izo ser como es. Algo salió de sus labios –me quiero suicidar-, -pues hazlo- un arma de doble filo… Vivir para sufrir, o Morir para ser ¿Feliz?


**Holaaa!^^**

**Woooaoo se siiente tan biien volveer a esto de los fic's (:, ia teenia este fic desde hace demacciado, el problema es q no tenia summari [cofcof Yazmin cofcof xD], cabe aclarar qe noo no eh dejado "Dos origenes enemigos un solo sentimiento " solo...eh tenido unos problemas para subir U_U' bueno sin maas... (: aqii mi nuevo fick**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenece (: pero el fic es todo mio xD (:**

**[Nota: este fic no esta hecho para insitar a nadie a cometer un acto... ¿? como le dire... :S okeei se me fue la palabra xD pero no inzito a nadie a suicidarse ni mucho menos... La vida es beella chicas i chicos (: , no esta echo para ofender ni nd qe se le paresca, i cualqier dudo... no duden en preguntar (:]**

Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo veintiocho años y soy una de las mejores psicólogas de Tokio desde hace cinco.

Al ser una de las mejores psicólogas, no tengo tanto tiempo para las relaciones sociales así que mi vida social y sentimental son muy escasas, si no es que hasta nulas.

Pero la satisfacción de ver que ayudo a otra gente, es mejor que salir a una disco por la noche.

Estaba en una sesión con uno de mis pacientes que había avanzado más en este año, Kakashi, mientras anotaba lo que me decía para tomarlo en cuenta en su expediente, sonó la alarma que avisaba que la sesión de esa hora había terminado.

—Lo siento, señor Kakashi, nos veremos el… —revisé mentalmente el calendario para ver en qué día estábamos y cuándo era la próxima cita— el viernes, a las cinco de la tarde como siempre, que tenga un excelente día.

—Pe... Pero el viernes sí va a estar, ¿verdad? —dijo caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

—Claro que sí, no se preocupe que aquí estaremos el viernes… que tenga un excelente día. —dije cerrando la puerta.

Le eché una ojeada al reloj, sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que el próximo paciente llegara, así que me dirigí a mi cocina para prepararme un café.

De repente, mientras llevaba mi café y lo ponía en la mesita que estaba al lado del diván, escuché el timbre de la puerta. Esperé. En cuanto sonaron dos timbres casi simultáneamente, fui a abrir, ese era el código que usaban mis pacientes.

—Buenas tardes, señor Sasuke —lo recibí.

Sasuke venía a terapia tres veces a la semana desde hacía ya un año, sus problemas eran principalmente el estrés —por intentar ser perfecto, una creencia que le había inculcado su padre de pequeño, y que le hizo creer que si no lo era, habría un castigo— y la depresión —por la muerte de su familia, hacía ya veinte años, a manos de un asesino en serie, cuando él tenía solamente nueve años—.

—Buenas tardes, doctora —dijo respetuosamente.

—Pase, y tome asiento, por favor —dije señalando el diván.

—Sí… por supuesto.

Siempre se me había hecho muy fascinante, sus ojos negros muy penetrantes, su cuerpo de atleta, ese pelo azabache que brillaba casi con luz propia.

"_Sakura ¿Qué estás pensando? No es nada profesional estar pensando de esa forma en un paciente ¡Por dios!"_ me regañé a mí misma por pensar en Sasuke de esa manera.

—Bien, señor Sasuke… —comencé, pero fui interrumpida por él.

—Sasuke… sólo Sauke, por favor —dijo tratando nuevamente de que lo tuteara.

—Está bien, Sasuke, ¿Cómo le fue en su día?

—Mal, terriblemente mal —dijo, y la verdad no me sorprendí. Cada vez que hacía esa pregunta, obtenía exactamente la misma respuesta.

—Bien, y ¿se podría saber por qué mal?

— ¡Mi vida apesta!, en mi trabajo me tratan como loco, mi vida social y sentimental es nula, no soy perfecto… —al escuchar eso, fue mi turno de interrumpirlo.

—Nadie es perfecto —dije por milésima vez en ese año que había estado teniendo terapia con él.

—Yo tengo que serlo —dijo firme, sin duda en su voz.

—No, Sasuke, nadie te obliga a serlo —dije igual de firme que él.

— ¡Sí! —Dijo alzando la voz—. Tengo que serlo, si no… me castigarán y me matarán —gimió con su voz cortada.

—Sasuke, a tu familia no la mataron por no ser perfecta, la mató un loco que mataba a los primeros que se le pasaban por enfrente.

—Si yo hubiera sido perfecto, los hubiera protegido, y ahora estarían conmigo —vi claramente una lágrima correr por su mejilla ¡Qué frustrante! Odiaba verlo llorar.

—Sasuke, ¡tenías 9 años! Fueras o no fueras perfecto, no hubieras podido hacer nada. Además nadie es perfecto, todos somos imperfectos. Mírame a mí… soy una chica con éxito, sí, pero no tengo vida social, mi vida es mi trabajo, no soy perfecta.

—Pero yo tengo que serlo, doctora… mi vida es un reverendo ¡desastre!, nadie me quiere, todos me sacan vuelta por según ellos estar "loco", yo sé que no estoy loco. En mi trabajo están considerando despedirme, aunque lleve casi trece años trabajando ahí, y tengo el mismo puesto que cuando empecé. ¡La luz y el agua no se pagan solas!  
La muerte de mis familiares me persigue, y sé que aunque muchos digan que no, yo tengo la culpa de que los hayan matado, y mejor no hablemos de mi vida sentimental que es ¡nula! Completamente nula.  
Ya no lo soporto más, doctora, creo que la vida no fue hecha para que yo la viviera y la disfrutara, quiero acabar con mi vida ¡Sí! quiero morirme. —dijo finalmente y lo sentí como un balde de agua fría.

Jamás se había abierto así en ninguna una de las sesiones previas y hoy me decía que quería acabar con su vida, o sea… ¿suicidarse?

Entonces, se me ocurrió recurrir a una técnica muy poco usada por nosotros los psiquiatras, y a veces hasta mal vista por algunos, puesto que era un arma de doble filo.

—Pues… hazlo —dije al fin, en seco, como si en verdad no me importara.

— ¿Q-qué? —dijo pestañando varias veces, aún sin poderlo creer.

—Suicídate —dije por segunda vez, con claridad y fría calma.

—Usted… ¿Usted quiere que me suicide? —preguntó aturdido.

— ¿Yo ó usted? —respondí con suspicacia.

— ¡Usted!, usted me está diciendo que me suicide.

—No, yo sólo estoy diciendo lo que usted quiere escuchar. ¿No fueron acaso sus propias palabras "Quiero acabar con mi vida, quiero morirme"? Bueno, si yo le llegase a decir "No, no lo haga" ¿A quién le haría más caso? ¿A mí que he tratado de ayudarlo por un año, o a usted mismo?

—Yo… yo —dijo nervioso y vi como una gota de sudor le surcaba la frente.

— ¿Sí? —le presioné con indulgencia.

—Yo… yo… no quiero suicidarme. —dijo finalmente.

¡Sí! Había funcionado, la psicología inversa había funcionado. Me hubiera puesto a bailar el baile de la victoria, pero tenía que actuar con seriedad.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No… yo tengo miedo, mucho miedo. —confesó finalmente.

— ¿Miedo? —bien, esto no me lo esperaba— ¿De qué?

—De…de no ser perfecto… —pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de continuar, lo interrumpí.

—Nadie es perfecto.

—Sí, ya lo sé... de la muerte —intentó seguir con su lista pero lo volví a cortar.

—Todos morimos algún día, es lo único que tenemos seguro

—Sí, creo que eso también ya lo sé, pero no ese tipo de muerte —y con eso vi que a qué refería, al tipo de muerte de sus padres—. Odio tener que ir vigilando mientras camino por la calle si alguien me sigue o me vigila para después matarme, tengo esa inseguridad horrible de que alguien me persigue y que desea mi muerte.

—Sasuke, al asesino de tus padres lo encontraron, lo encarcelaron y tiempo después lo sentenciaron a pena de muerte. Sasuke, él jamás volverá a matar o volverá por ti ¡nunca!

—Tengo miedo —prosiguió como si lo que dije no le hubiera importado, como si ya lo supiera pero aún así le valiera— de fracasar, de quedarme sin trabajo, de vivir con deficiencias, de quedarme solo, del rechazo, de que nadie me quiera… tengo mucho miedo —dijo y con eso finalizó.

-Sasuke… —dije casi en un susurro—, muchos te queremos —y al tiempo me di cuenta de que me había incluido en esa frase.

Él abrió los ojos de repente y dijo

—¿Usted me quiere?

—Claro que sí —.Dije sin dudarlo

—Ah, pero como un paciente solamente ¿verdad?

No sabía qué decir. Sentí que me sonrojaba ligeramente, no le podía mentir y decirle que sí, que sólo de esa forma, pero tampoco podía decirle que lo quería de otra forma, pues era anti profesional, ya que él era mi paciente y yo su doctor, no podía ¡no debía! No debía haber nada entre nosotros dos.

De repente sentí como unas manos levantaban mi cabeza, que por acto reflejo había agachado.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa de lado, todo signo de miedo había desaparecido.

—Pensé que tenías miedo —dije tratando de salirme por la tangente.

—Con usted no… con usted me siento perfecto.

— ¿Será porque para mí es perfecto? — dije sin darme cuenta de lo que había dicho

¡¿Qué había dicho? Había aceptado que sentía algo por Sasuke.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con mis cavilaciones, sentí como unos labios rozaban los míos, esos labios que tanto había deseado besar, esos labios que en las noches me perseguían, esos labios que habían provocado más de una vez que me regañara a mi misma por desearlos, estaban, ahora, sobre los míos, y su simple tacto hacía que mis piernas flaquearan. El beso empezó casto y dulce y subió su intensidad, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

—Yo…yo —traté de excusarme, pero simplemente no me salían las palabras, había deseado tanto ese beso, que la verdad no me arrepentía.

—No digas nada —dijo y se acercó a mí, para otro beso, no obstante, me alejé.

—No, Sasuke, esto no es profesional, tú eres mi paciente, yo soy tu doctora, son líneas que no se pueden cruzar.

—Pero… tú me quieres ¿no es así?

Sentí como mis mejillas volvían a arder, pero esta vez no tenía que negar nada.

—Sí, Sasuke, sí te quiero y mucho más que un amor entre paciente y doctora, pero simplemente lo nuestro no puede ser.

—Déjeme ver si entendí —dijo poniéndose pensativo—. Si yo llegara a terminar mi tratamiento, ¿ya no sería tu paciente, no es así?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Está bien —dijo levantándose del diván—, terminaré mi terapia y seré el compañero perfecto para ti ¡ya lo verás!

—Yo… yo…—

—No digas nada, amor —dijo y me puse colorada de sólo escuchar esa palabra salir de sus labios para mí.

De repente la alarma sonó, dando por terminada la sesión, Sasuke se acercó, me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y se fue. Y ahí me quedé parada en la entrada del departamento, tocando la mejilla donde me había besado, aún sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

Estaba acostada en mi cama, con mi esposo Sasuke ¡Sí! Había terminado su terapia a los ocho meses de aquel perfecto y maravilloso día, y nuestra vida social ya no era tan escasa, pues juntos habíamos salido, y logrado grandes amistades. Por mi parte encontré a mi tres mejores amigas: Hinata, Ino y TenTen, y Sasuke se había hecho amigo de sus novios: Naruto, Shikamaru y Neji. Gracias a ellos nuestra vida social iba en aumento, al año de ser novios nos casamos por la iglesia, una hermosa ceremonia, rodeados de las personas que nos querían, y a los seis meses exactos nos llegó la bendición mas grande, un bebé.

—Amor, ¿en qué piensas? —susurró cerca de mí con esa voz que conocía tan bien, esa voz que hacía que mi piel se estremeciera.

—Estemm —dije dudando—, en nada en específico.

—¿Segura? —dijo levantando una ceja, me conocía tan bien.

—Está bien, pensaba en esa sesión, en donde nos declaramos, y en nuestra vida juntos.

—Ah, en nuestra perfecta vida —dijo con ensoñación, abrazándome y enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello— ¿Sabías que te amo?

—Sí, pero siempre es bueno escucharlo otras vez.

—¡Te amo! —grito, y sentí una pequeña patada en mi abultado abdomen de seis meses de embarazo.

Me reí y acaricié mi vientre.

—Lo sé, Nahomi, tu padre está loco —y me reí otra vez.

—Sí, loco por mis dos princesas —dijo y acaricio mi vientre.

—Te amo —dije y lo besé en los labios.

—Y yo a ti —dijo cuando se separó para tomar aire, para luego agacharse y besar mi vientre.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre fuiste mi paciente favorito.

Solamente se escuchó una risita, y sentí como era besada con ternura.

**Fin!**

**Omg qe les parecio?**

**Espero q les haia gustadooo zii'zii (:**

**Tomataatos, dudas, comentarios, lechugasos, manzanasos o lo q se le paresca (:?  
**

**Le qiero dar las graciaas a: Lara, te adorooo bbi (: graciias por todo, Yazmin aw esposaa teamooo xD, Gabi i Maeli xD jajajajaja su actuacion es pesima pero aun azim las qiero (:, i a Paola Grax nna (: Laaas amooo ziizii**

**Veen ese botoncito TAN SENSUAL I PROVOCATIVO aplanenlo i agan feliz a una loca...  
**

**atte:**

**[Marcii'Kauliz'Cullen'Uchiha]**


End file.
